Merino
Merino is a Pan and is frequently seen accompanying her friend Cathyl. She originally worked at a ranch near the Onsen Town, but later transferred to the Black Lily Ranch to share her expertise. Appearance Merino is a young woman of average size and has light blue coloured hair. As a Pan, her most notable features are her ram horns on her head, her rectangular pupils, and her sheep ears and tail. Her body is also, for the most part, covered in fluffy wool which can oftently be mistaken for clothing, however when sheared it isn’t noticeable. Her attire consists only of an overall with nothing underneath, causing her breasts and nipples to be exposed at certain angles, and a pair of long, woolen, fingerless gloves. Personality Merino is a friendly and polite individual and is very passionate about her work. She cares deeply for eveyone she meets and others seem to easily like her. When complemented by other people, she gets easily flustered. Likewise, she is a bit sheepish, which is mostly noticable when she faces with certain situations. The process of shearing her wool is almost orgasmic to her, so she is very embarrassed when it has to be done around others. She also has a sense of pride, as she refused to ask Cathyl to shear her wool despite the fact that it urgently needed to be done.Chapter 33 Skills & Traits *'Farming': Merino has some knowledge about farming. Most notably on how to milk sheep. *'Pan Faun Physiology': **'Lactation': Just like Minotaurs, Merino constantly lactates. But since the amount is far less, Merino is able to hide it by using Cathyl's breast pumps to drain the milk.Merino's Secrets **'Wool': Due to a Pan's sheep-like nature, Merino's body is almost completely covered by thick wool. While it needs to be sheared often, as it gets uncomfortable for her if it's too long, it grows back within a week. The wool's softness and quality is superior than that of an ordinary sheep.Merino's Secrets Though Rachnera claims it is still an inferior clothing material than Spider Silk.Monster Musume I ♥ Monster Girls Volume 3 Plot When Cathyl brings Centorea, Papi and Kimihito to the farm Merino is working at, the Pan apologizes for the trouble Cathyl caused. Merino then introduces herself, Cathyl and Ton & Cott to the three. When they agree to Cathyl's proposal to help in the farm work, Merino proceeds to teach Kimihito how to milk sheep. During the milking, Kimihito can't help but stare at Merino's partially exposed breasts. After Merino notices, she asks for Kimihito to shear her, as her fleece had grown too much and she didn't want to ask Cathyl to do it. When Kimihito finishes shearing her back, she asks him to do her front and even asks Kimihito to shear her nether regions. which puts great stress on him, as Merino is clearly aroused by the experience. However, Cerea interrupts them and quickly and swiftly shears Merino's remaining wool with twin sickles. When Papi arrives carrying a large box of Breast Pumps, Merino explains to Cerea that Cathyl and the farm's manager are in a lover's quarrel, due to Cathyl believing he is cheating on her. Sometime later, after the manager returns to the farm, Merino thanks Cerea and Kimihito for helping them, though Cerea asks the Pan how she is going to shear herself in the future. In response they are approached by three young men who want to learn about farming. The three men immediately befriend the Pan and Barometz; and Merino is very flustered after one of them complements her. By the time night has fallen, Merino and Cathyl are still begging Papi to finally go back home, as the Harpy refuses to leave the baby chicks. Sometime later, Merino visits the Sno Ball Hot Spring Resort, together with Cathyl, Ton, Cott, Liz, Kinu, and Luz Ninetei. Upon prodding from the twins about Merino's relationship with the new farmhand, Merino shyly reveals that he now shears her.Monster Musume (manga) Volume 8 When Miia ends up at the farm looking for a part-time job, Merino and Cathyl agree to hire her. Merino then reveals to Miia that she and Cathyl have been getting several requests from young mothers to donate their breast milk, so the Pan begins milking herself with one of the Breast Pumps. When Cathyl brings up the fact that Merino had been lactating this entire time, the Pan shyly dodges the issue. When Miia asks what her job is, Merino says that Miia's supposed to milk herself as well, unaware that the Lamia does not produce milk yet. This quickly causes Miia to leave for another job.Chapter 43 During the Inter-Species Cultural Exchange Exposition, Merino and Cathyl attended the event as representatives for the Liminals already working in human society. There, they hosted a booth called "Ms. Cow and Ms. Sheep's Milking Experience", which involved them teaching eager young men how to milk cows and sheep.Chapter 48 Eventually, both Merino and Cathyl were contacted by the Black Lily Advanced Materials Laboratory to work at one of their Liminal exclusive ranches, due to their experience with Japanese farming techniques. There, they were surprised to find out that the new-hire that was going to work with them was none other than Kimihito. They proceeded to explain the situation to him, as well informing him that the ranch was staffed exclusively by female Minotaurs, Pans, and Satyrs, and introduced him to his new work.Chapter 56 A few days later, when Kimihito finds himself at the center of the lustful Satyrs' attention, Merino approaches him during lunchtime. She wonders if he's alright and explains that, as opposed to the timid Pan, the Satyrs are a very lustful and outgoing species. Merino proceeds to asks him if he can teach her and the other Pan how to do proper housework. They explain that they want to be able to keep the ranch going after he leaves, and Merino adds that then they can also keep the Satyrs away from him. Kimihito thanks Merino, who happily starts blushing and tells him she's only doing what's right. However, they're interrupted by several Satyrs, who ask if they can get out from doing work if they do chores with Kimihito. Ignoring Merino's protest, the Satyrs volunteer to help. When during the work the lead Satyr outright comes forth to try to seduce Kimihito again, Merino has enough and grabs her by the horns and yanks her away. As the Satyr yells out in pain, Merino tells her to stop pretending to work when all they want is sex. When the Satyr counters that they do need to learn proper milking, Merino volunteers to be Kimihito's subject herself. While the Satyrs are happy, Kimihito is shocked and asks if Merino is serious. A highly embarrased Merino explains that they do need to learn, but having the Satyrs be subjects is just out of the question. Merino then shyly adds that since it's for the job, she'll accept anything, no matter how embarrasing it is. As other Pan girls volunteer as well, the lead Satyr pushes Kimihito to do it. Merino proceeds to sit on Kimihito's lap, as she undoes her top. As Kimihito wonders how he got roped into this, Merino asks him to be gentle. Kimihito grabs Merino's breasts and starts to massage them, explaining the process to the very delighted Satyrs, before moving to Merino's nipples. Merino eventually releases her milk, and while panting heavily says that he's amazing and she understands how the Minotaur girls feel.Chapter 58 Zoological Classification A Pan is a demihuman race possessing characteristics of a sheep, including a pair of curled horns on the head, a small tail, ungulate ears, and hoofed feet, and they are a tad shorter than the average human. Presumed to be a subspecies of Satyr or Minotaur, wool grows out of every surface of their body, excluding the hooves, hands, fingers, and face. If left unchecked, this wool will grow at enough of a pace to become unbearable to the individual in question without occasional shearing. Pan are, true to their nature, shy and sheepish in general, and see the shearing process as one of extreme embarrassment. As expected of the symbols of virginity (the sheep), they are all protective of their chastity. Trivia *Like many characters, her name is a pun on her species. "Merino" is a type of sheep known for its prized wool. *Ton and Cott eventually turned Merino's discarded wool into a sweater for Kimihito, much to Merino's embarrassment. According to Kimihito, it's really warm and soft. Monster Musume I ♥ Monster Girls Volume 3 References Category:Female Category:Monsters